


A Midnight Meeting

by Midnightreader



Category: Original Work
Genre: Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightreader/pseuds/Midnightreader
Summary: I wrote this two years ago and never finished it, so I decided to post it instead of deleting it forever :)





	A Midnight Meeting

The single street lamp lit a small circle in the deserted town. It was just bright enough for the two men to see the silhouette of the other, and nothing more. Both men were just at the edge of the circle, as if stepping into too much light would cause him to catch fire. 

At the first glance, they looked the same; both were wearing all black, hatred burning in their eyes. Their long black coats hung down, concealing weapons to prying eyes. However, if one was to look closely, he would see that the two men were very different. Almost opposites, in fact. 

One man was tall and burly where the other was short and slim. The former was standing with a wide stance, flaunting his size as much as possible, towering over the other. His arms were crossed over his chest, making a show of the muscles even the thick coat couldn’t hide. His brown eyes were narrowed and his black, slicked-back hair stayed still despite the slight wind.

The shorter man did not seem intimidated at all. His stance was similar to that of a cat’s; alert and at the ready. The green eyes were wide, not missing anything, and shone brightly with detestation and determination. He could feel the thrill of being in the field again; energy was flowing through his veins, fueled by the familiar stretch of the skin-tight suit.

The taller of the two broke the silence with a snarl. “You,” He spat on the ground in disgust. “I thought I had finished you.”

The other man smirked. “Not quite. Next time you should check for a heartbeat before leaving your victims lying on the ground.”

“Doesn’t matter. This way I get the satisfaction of killing you twice.” He took a step forward, but before he could even get his foot off the ground, a faint click echoed down the street.

“Don’t move,” His voice was casual, almost as if simply talking with friends, but the dangerous glint in his eyes said otherwise. As did the gun in his hand.

“Impressive,” the burly man remarked. “They’ve trained you well. Better than last time, though I doubt you’ll be able to beat me.”

“Who knows? Maybe I have a couple friends waiting for my cue? As great as you think you are, I don't think you can beat three of us.”


End file.
